Kingsguard
The Kingsguard, also known poetically as the White Swords or white cloaks, are the royal bodyguards of the Iron Throne. Supposedly the finest knights in the Seven Kingdoms, they are sworn to protect their king and the royal family with their own lives, to obey his commands, and to keep his secrets. They are sworn for life and are forbidden from owning land, taking a wife, or fathering children, although they can have non-hereditary commands, such as being warden or Hand of the King. History The Kingsguard was founded by Aegon the Conqueror of House Targaryen as an elite bodyguard for those of royal blood. Historically composed of seven knights sworn to a lifetime of service, members are to serve unto death despite age or any physical or mental ailments, with an invalid member's duties being taken up by his sworn brothers.6 During his time as a member of the Kingsguard, a member is not allowed to hold lands, sire children, marry, or have any worldly allegiance except to his monarch. Some of the greatest warriors, battle commanders, swordsmen, and famous historical figures in the history of Westeros have served in the Kingsguard, including members of House Targaryen itself. All members of the Kingsguard must be sworn knights. The first Kingsguard was created at the suggestion of Visenya Targaryen, after a Dornish assassination attempt on Aegon in the streets of King's Landing. She self-consciously modeled the Kingsguard vows of holding no lands or title on the ancient vows of the Night's Watch. The Kingsguard has continuously existed since the reign of Aegon I. Its uninterrupted history is recorded in the White Book, a volume maintained by the head of the Kingsguard, known as the Lord Commander, and stored in the Round Room of the White Sword Tower, a four-story tower built into one of the seaward walls of the Red Keep of King's Landing. In the White Book, officially known as The Book of Brothers, each member of the Kingsguard is given one page on which his personal history and a record of his deeds are written. Because of its status as the royal bodyguard and the many remarkable figures who have been members, the Kingsguard has been involved in many major historical events in Westeros. Although the White Swords may not hold lands, certain titles may be retained or granted. Aemon Targaryen and Lewyn Martell continued to use the style of "prince", while Lord Commanders Ryam Redwyne and Criston Cole have also acted as Hand of the King. Equipment and Duties The Kingsguard wear all white cloaks, carry plain white shields and with some occasional exceptions wear little or no ornamentation or sigils on their white armor. This plain but striking attire lends credence to their role of being seen but not heard until their advice is asked. Discretion and wisdom are often as important skills as martial ability being as they are expected to be with their king or queen at all times, privy to all their secrets, plans, and every aspect of their personal lives. The Kingsguard wear intricate suits of white enameled scales, their fastenings for breastplate and other pieces made of silver. Jaime Lannister, standing vigil for his father, wears a long hauberk, its scales mother-of-pearl chased with gold. They alone bear the right to carry a pure white unemblazoned shield. In order to protect the royal family night and day, the seven-man Kingsguard must rely to some degree on others. Prince Joffrey has his own sworn shield, Sandor Clegane, other knights are trusted with the king's security when the entire Kingsguard meets in White Sword Tower, and the queen may be guarded by soldiers from her own household (as Queen Cersei has Vylarr and his red cloaks). One of the Kingsguard always stands guard outside the council chambers when the small council is in session, and one is usually posted at the end of the bridge into Maegor's Holdfast. Appointments The rite for making a new member of the White Swords can vary. In common there seems to be the fact that it is a solemn and formal event, in which the knight kneels as he makes his vows before the king, and he receives the white cloak of the Kingsguard from the Hand of the King or the Lord Commander himself. The Lord Commander is always chosen by the king, with seniority and ability only playing parts in the decision. Also the Lord Commander is generally chosen from the existing pool of the Kingsguard. Current Kingsguard Members * Lord Commander Ser Monterys Velaryon ** Ser Alekeyne Dondarrion ** Ser Harold Hightower ** Ser Arian Sand ** Ser Burton Frey ** Ser Lauri Tyrell Category:Kingsguard